


Немного о Небесах

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, F/M, Family, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Они знали, что Дин умер, очень давно - от Бобби, от Каса. В конце концов, просто знали, потому что они здесь все - души, Рай - эфирное место, и знание иногда просто передается, особенно - важные вещи.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Немного о Небесах

_...Раз! — опрокинула стакан!  
И все, что жаждало пролиться, —  
Вся соль из глаз, вся кровь из ран —  
Со скатерти — на половицы. _

_ И — гроба нет! Разлуки — нет!  
Стол расколдован, дом разбужен.  
Как смерть на свадебный обед,  
Я — жизнь, пришедшая на ужин. _

_ «Все повторяю первый стих». М. Цветаева   
_

Глядя со стороны, очень легко подумать, что Дин хвастается своим младшим братом.  
Впрочем, если и не задумываться — все равно остается так.

Они знали, что Дин умер, очень давно — от Бобби, от Каса. В конце концов, просто знали, потому что они здесь все — души, Рай — эфирное место, и знание иногда просто передается, особенно — важные вещи.  
Когда они узнали о Дине, он сказал Мэри:  
— Прости меня.  
Джон не думал, что его ребята не сумеют остановиться. Он верил в иное, всегда, в чертов конец дороги. И он знает, что было дальше — про Большую Игру в Апокалипсис, и про Сэмми, и про Левиафанов, про снова и снова набрасывающиеся, словно стая волков, на его детей беды. Но они победили. Это было невероятно — но они победили их все. Его мальчики. Он был так ими горд.  
Но они не стали заканчивать.  
Это он виноват, разумеется. «Это семейное дело». «Люди там умирают, пока ты здесь прохлаждаешься». Да, не он втянул их во все это, но он их так воспитал.  
Дин не дожил и до сорока пяти лет. Джон был старше, когда заключил свою сделку.

Мэри фыркнула — чуть горьковато, но сдержанно, как лисица. Его сильная девочка.  
— Надо купить пирог, как ты думаешь?  
Печь она не пыталась, и слава за это Джеку.  
Этот новый Рай… странный он, Рай. Джон неплохо запомнил тот, старый, там Мэри пекла, и довольно неплохо пекла, а потом выяснялось, что купила пирог в кондитерской у заправки, и Джон сулил ей страшную месть за обман, и мстил изощренно и долго, заставляя ее хохотать, а потом задыхаться… Маленький Дин спал в детской в своей колыбели, и это воспоминание повторялось достаточно часто.  
А еще был тот раз, когда Мэри и вправду пыталась — и он, Джон, жевал пересоленное печенье с подгоревшими краешками, запивая пивом и говорил: в самый раз, милая, это мило с твоей стороны, помнить, что я сегодня хотел посмотреть матч, не хочешь со мной?  
Он давился печеньем, а Мэри, с большим животом, улыбалась ему чуть встревоженно — на нее иногда находило в последний год, ей хотелось быть правильной, милой, домашней женой и матерью.  
Ей хотелось быть просто нормальной, пока не истек срок сделки. Теперь Джон об этом знает.  
Но теперь Мэри бросила печь. Теперь у нее лежат пистолеты, мачете, обрез вперемешку с его собственными стволами и лезвиями — спрятаны под кровати, развешены на стенах.  
В этом Раю не нужно охотиться, но не нужно здесь и скрывать.  
Может быть, это самое странное, может быть, только это и делает новый Рай не вполне идеальным, не приторным, и по своему в чем-то опасным; может быть, только это и выдает нового Бога: всезнающего и всесильного, так и не пережившего детский максимализм юнца.  
Здесь невозможно врать.  
Нет, технически можно. Но фактически не получается. Это надоедает, правда просто проскальзывает, просто сама собою становится вместо лжи, и ты на это подсаживаешься, потому что — волшебное чувство, как будто вправляешь сустав, вновь становишься целым.  
Джон больше не притворяется ни жестоким, ни добрым. Все это осталось с ним; его въевшееся сержанство, неизбытая прочь война; его дом со штакетником, нежность к маленьким сыновьям.  
Его первые годы без Мэри, те, в которые он обнимал своих крохотных мальчиков, плакал бессильно, пугая Дина до всхлипов.  
Его первое чувство «пустого гнезда» — Сэмми, он сейчас в Стэнфорде, учится. Да, я горжусь им, конечно. Дино тоже однажды найдет себе что-нибудь, или кого-нибудь, но пока что он моя опора, Дин…

Дин.  
Старший сын не приехал к ним. Бобби тоже его не видал после первого раза. И Харвеллы. Бобби только посмеивался: ты же знаешь своего мальчика, он способен кататься на этой машине буквально годами. Ты же знаешь, однажды они обязательно вас навестят.  
Мэри кивала:  
— Да.  
Потому что они понимали, когда Дин приедет. И что он не приедет — пока.

Но вот Мэри встрепехивается, поднимая голову от плетения снегоступов — это выдает в Боге ребенка — совершенно сказочное, безумное, невозможное количество снега незадолго до Рождества.  
— Джон, расчисти подъездную дорожку, — взволнованно говорит она.  
Им хватает, конечно же времени. И расчистить дорожку, и купить пироги, и подарки для мальчиков. Мальчики не спешат. Сэмми умер недавно, должно быть, ребята соскучились.

Но они дожидаются. Дин появляется на их пороге, впервые за все посмертие. Он высокий и сильный, у него седина в волосах и мышцы, слишком хорошо выучившие боевую позицию тела. Глаза у него просто светятся. Сэм стоит у него за плечом — тоже полуседой, все такой же длинноволосый, высокий как каланча, грациозно-неловкий как гигантский олень, и смущенный, словно подросток. Дин ведет его, не убирая руки: с плеча, спины или локтя. Можно было бы сказать: как пленника, заключенного; как добычу; или как невесту.

Глядя со стороны можно видеть, как Дина буквально разрывает от счастья и гордости.  
Он обнимает Джона, и Джон касается своего ребенка, не особо успешно скрывая слезы, потому что он так скучал: и не только в посмертии, потому что он так мало их обнимал при жизни, потому что он отучил себя от сантиментов, но он так скучал по малышу Дину в своих руках, трогательному мальчишке, опоре и гордости Дино.  
Мэри виснет на шее у Сэма, привлекает его к себе, властно тянет лицом на плечо, и он слушается, и у них есть свои секреты, и Джон счастлив понимать это — что мать знала своего осиротелого ребенка, что у них это было, нечто общее, только свое.  
Ворча, что в Раю будет потоп, из дому выходит Сингер.  
Там не только он: Элен, и Билл, и Джо, умник Эш, шериф Миллс и еще кое-кто, не все даже знакомы самому Джону, но все они знали мальчиков.  
— Рождество, — объясняет Джон Дину, пока Сэмми бросается к этим людям, пока к Дину бросается палевый длинношерстный пес, неизвестно откуда взявшийся. — Вы как раз к Рождеству.  
Словно с первого взгляда не ясно, что все сборище — ради ребят. Но Дин только недавно мертв — если отсчитывать от смерти Сэма — он так мало знает о Рае. Ему нужен пока предлог не вдаваться в переживания, ему нужен пес — спрятать глаза в его шерсти.

Это странно, но Рай не меняет их — и меняет. И кажется невероятным, что они, мертвецы, еще могут меняться. Это и выдает в молодом Боге — Бога.

Дин хвастается своим братом.  
Старший сын рад им всем, он флиртует как дышит, поднимает и кружит Джо, пожимает десяток рук, отвечает на дружеские затрещины, но держится рядом с Сэмом. Дин оглядывается на младшего, прежде чем осмотреться вокруг с видом чертового триумфатора, и Джон тихо говорит Мэри:  
— Прости меня. Прости.  
И жена говорит ему:  
— Даже не смей, Джон Винчестер.  
Дин садится не совсем рядом с Сэмми, но так, чтобы видеть, близко. Дин приносит младшему пиво и спрашивает:  
— Поешь?  
— Дин, со мной все в порядке, — улыбается нежно Сэм.  
Сэм чуть более волен из них двоих, он отходит порой от Дина, оставляя того терпеливо ждать вместе с лохматым псом. Сэм приветствует то одного, то другого, рассказывает что-то раньше него почившим, а потом возвращается к старшему и глядит на него, как будто глазами пьет.

Вечеринка становится слишком веселой, как положено людным праздникам — а потом затихает. Расходятся лишние, праздные, мимолетные в жизнях, остаются семья и друзья.  
Все они выпили слишком много, и кого-то полощет в ванной, и ему помогают, и разве не идеально?  
Братья разговорились о чем-то, а они, старшие — наблюдают, и конечно же, разговор неминуемо скатывается не туда.  
— Я-то думал, эти парни в детстве не отлипали один от другого, — хмыкает Билли Харвелл. — Думал, что-то изменится.  
Джон смеется — не может иначе. Мэри тут же встает на след:  
— Ты видел мальчиков маленькими?  
Когда Рай изменился, она начала расспрашивать, жадно, страстно, взахлеб требовать с Джона этого — их любимых игрушек, их первых влюблённостей, их разбитых коленок и школьных призов. Как будто подозревала, что Джон даже не в курсе. Во многом была права.  
Потому что Джон помнил об этом — и помнить себе запрещал. Но она все же вырвала, с боем, пощечинами и криками — потому что таков новый Рай — вырвала из него — и любимые книжки Сэма, и ту девочку Дина, и тот школьный матч Дина, его первый приз, и Джон был там, он быстро ушел, потому что охота важнее, но он был там, и видел, как Сэмми орал, бесновался, подбадривал брата. И Джон тайно хранил школьный кубок с ценнейшими артефактами: школьный кубок, и первый обрез, фотографии, удочку с озера — потому что вы должны уметь выживать в дикой местности, мальчики — и молочные зубки, их тоже хранил, а потом посолил и сжег, чтобы не доставались монстрам. Потому что Джон жил ради них, он любил их, и любить было больно, и он не был хорошим отцом, он боялся за них слишком сильно, но их мальчики, их с Мэри мальчики — он действительно их обожал.  
Мэри плакала долго, прижавшись к нему, а потом целовала. Джон твердил ей: прости меня.  
— Да, мы с Джоном оставляли ребят у Эллен. В первый раз, когда я встретил Дина, ему было лет девять, и клянусь, он держал в руках чертов обрез. «Подойдете к моему брату, и я выстрелю вам в башку, мистер». Очень вежливый парень, — Билл смеется, прихлебывая свой напиток.  
Бобби тепло ворчит:  
— Да, со временем стало лишь хуже. Единственный способ отнять Сэма у его брата, это вырвать из хладных рук динова трупа, — и когда Джон удерживает вздох, зная, что буквально так оно и произошло, Сингер фыркает, — но и это срабатывало не всегда!  
К удивлению Джона, Мэри тихо хихикает:  
— Вы не видели Сэма, парни. Когда мы искали Дина, мне казалось, что он месяцами нормально не ел и не спал, — она мягко покачивает головой, — это было довольно страшно. Сон — пятнадцать минут через каждые три часа, еда — только, что можно съесть, не отвлекаясь от дела, как машина. Казалось, отруби ему ноги, и он будет ползти в направлении своего брата. А потом мы нашли его, — у нее теплеют глаза.  
Джон глядит на нее заворожено. Сколько помнит он, Сэмми купался во внимании старшего, то упиваясь им, то пытаясь отделаться от навязчивого «придурка», но всегда был тем, кто позволял… просто позволял Дину любить себя, как какой-то избалованный мелкий засранец.  
Джон в принципе не понимал, как его сын — его сын, выросший в мотелях, получивший свой сорок пятый после жалоб о монстрах в шкафу — вообще мог таким вырасти, но Сэм справился.  
— Это тоже всегда было так, — улыбается пастор, весь вечер державшийся позади веселящейся шайки, — когда Джон оставлял ребят, я порой разводил их по комнатам. У меня было что-то вроде работы в приюте в то время, так что каждый из них мог играть и спать вместе со сверстниками. Мне казалось хорошей идеей… познакомить их с обществом. Дину скоро пора было в школу. Сэм по полночи рыдал, а потом засыпал в слезах. Со временем мне показалось, что он все же привык. Больше он перед сном не плакал.  
— Дин к нему пробирался? — безнадежно интересуется Джон.  
— Да. И я ему запретил. Сэмми снова рыдал по ночам, но я был убежден в том, что делаю правое дело.  
— Инквизиция по тебе плачет, — улыбается Эллен.  
Джим кивает с видом покаяния:  
— Этим все не закончилось.  
— Нет?  
— Нет. История повторилась. Мне казалось, что Сэмми привык. Ему было три года, дети легко адаптируются, — думал я. И задумался: каково Дину. Я пошёл в комнату старших мальчиков, вечер уже был поздний. Ну… Дин был не один.  
— Он выкрал своего брата?  
— Нет. Как выяснилось, Сэмми выучился пробираться к нему. Сын охотника, кровь не вода.  
Пастор Джим салютует ему своим виски, и охотники тихо посмеиваются.  
Джон глядит на своих сыновей. Сэм сидит, переплетя длинные свои пальцы, смотрит в пол и что-то рассказывает. Ладонь Дина пригрелась на его загривке, старший слушает, ободряюще улыбаясь.  
— Они очень хорошие люди, — говорит Миллс.  
И это звучит слишком веско, чтобы было комфортно. Все знают, что здесь между строк. И в Раю очень трудно лгать.  
— Я горжусь ими, Джоди, — отвечает его жена. — Знаешь, когда я воскресала, вокруг них ходили слухи. Это было неправдой.  
И шериф отвечает:  
— Ах-ха. Я-то знаю, поверь мне. Сэм какое-то время прожил у меня, когда чуть не зашибся о чертов простой полтергейст. О рыдающем Сэме я знаю чуть больше, чем хочется.  
Женщины ненадолго встречаются взглядами. Миллс вроде как немного усыновила обоих ребят в свое время. Трудно в это поверить, глядя на молодую женщину, мирную домохозяйку, потрясающе вкусно готовящую, души не чающей в сыне-школьника и таком же цивильном муже. Она умерла, будучи пожилой, и хромая из-за болей в колене, раненном на охоте — но здесь она молода, как была в момент смерти любимых.  
Сэм не выглядит и на сорок.

Это Рай, и тут все постепенно становится… истинней. Неприглядней, проще и куда более правильным, чем при жизни. У их молодого Бога плохо с юмором, но сердце явно на месте.  
Джон знает, о чем молчат.  
И он знает, о чем молчал сам, очень долгие годы.  
Это так и не стало правдой.  
Что ж, Джон все же солдат. Он способен быть храбрым.  
— Это может стать правдой, — он пожимает плечами. — Это место… кое-кто здесь меняется. Мои парни еще даже не поняли, что происходит, но думаю… — он опять пожимает плечами, отхлебывает глоток из бутылки.  
Пиво — редкостное дерьмо, но фантастично, он пил его с Дином однажды, после первой серьезной охоты старшего.  
Дин сидит возле своего брата, и его язык тела кричит им: он мой. Я добился его. Я посвятил ему жизнь, я был рядом с ним, я ревновал его, я не отдал его никому — а потом отпустил, потому что так делают старшие братья. Я его отпустил и он снова со мной, понимаете? Я добился его.  
В его теле безумное счастье влюбленного жениха. В жестах Сэма — иное. Потрясённое благоговение, покорная благодарность. Но в наклоне его головы — лукавая провокация, под опущенными ресницами — собственническое право. Это то, чего люди не видели в Сэме. Видел Джон. И Джон слышал уже достаточно, о том, как его травленный демонской кровью сын стал смирен, тих и скромен, как отказался от мяса и какое огромное сердце трепещет в его груди. И Джон знает, знает — все это правда. Но он помнит его иным.  
И сейчас, здесь, без демонской крови, Джон знает — Сэмми сможет себя не бояться. И тогда тот упрямый бесенок проявится вновь. Потому что тут люди меняются.  
Раскрываются лучше, полнее. И Дин уже ловит взмах этих длинных ресниц, и язык его тела становится очарованным.  
— Этот наш новый Бог, — говорит Джон задумчиво. — Его вырастили мои мальчики. Джим, я думаю иногда, почему он все сделал… таким? Это место… зачем оно предназначено? О ком он думал, все здесь меняя? Для кого его подготавливал?  
Этот их новый Бог — романтичный мальчишка, вот, что он может сказать.  
Джон задумчиво хмыкает. И глядит на гостей:  
— Я ему благодарен. И всем вам. За то, что вы пришли. Что любите моих мальчиков.  
Они с Мэри положат ребят в бывшей детской сегодня спать. Там стоят две кровати, едва-едва помещаясь. Этим двоим нужна еще небольшая вечность, чтобы попросту надышаться друг другом, и можно не переживать, что родительский слух оскорбит нечто худшее пьяных песен. Джон решает не думать об этом.  
Они провожают гостей, стоя с Мэри в самых дверях, запуская в дом холод.  
Жена говорит:  
— Не надо извиняться, родной. Ты прости меня тоже, Джон. Я простила. И больше не извиняйся.  
Он ее обнимает. В мерцании лунного света, в блеске зимнего снега, в свете уличного фонаря, она кажется юной как при их первой встрече. Как при давней его — первой — смерти.  
Он целует ее в лоб.  
Говорит ей:  
— Люблю тебя.  
В этом Раю они могут что-то исправить. Это самое невероятное.  
Джон возносит молитву: «Спасибо тебе, пацан».


End file.
